The Pairings Challenge
by crushcrushniamhy
Summary: I have been challenged to write a one-shot for every single pairing I have seen on ... Every obsure romance here. I have started with Edvy....


Someone once told me that opposites attract. I never would have believed that opposite can go so far.

He was cruel, heartless, not even human. I cared, I was kind (somewhat), and I was defiantly human. Save my arm and leg of course.

We fought all the time because of our differences. Even in the end, when there was nothing to fight for. We hated each other. Some might say it was inevitable, if it were any other two people.

Now here we are, in a dark alley way, and his tongue is in my mouth, doing such wonderful things.

I love it. And I hate it. I hate myself for allowing this. I hate him for doing this to me. But I can forgive us. What I can't forgive is that we have to hide. No one would understand. We are so different, and he's still the enemy. And I would never be looked at the same. Off cavorting with a monster they would say. And I wouldn't be able to take it.

He breathes in my ear, making me shiver. His cool fingers entwine with my flesh ones, as his other rests on my neck. I tense for a moment, out of habit, afraid that his strength would crush my neck. Then I relax, and I feel tears behind my eyes briefly for not trusting him. He promised.

"Edward" he whispers softly. I love it when he says my name. He brushes my bangs from my eyes, a surprisingly tender action. At least, it would be surprising to the rest of the world. To me, it's simply a common action that never fails to make my heart skip.

My arms, which are wrapped around his neck, slip a little as I allow myself to flatten my feet. I need to stand on my toes to kiss him, but it's worth it. He only teases when we are being playful, but now we are passionate. He leaned up against the slimy, damp brick wall behind him. His face looks exquisite; the pale moonlight illuminated the left side of his face, while the yellow of the street lamp shone down the alley from the street on the right. I look into his beautiful violet eyes, and they stare right back, unblinking into mine.

I know we share the same thought train. Why do we feel this way? Why can't it be acceptable? Why can't we tell anyone without it turning out badly? And my tears return, and slip out before I can stop them. He carefully wipes them away with his thumb. "We'll find a way, Edward" he whispers.

I want to believe him, so badly. I want to be with him, every day, all the time. I want him to live with me, and with Al. I want to go to sleep beside him, and for him to still be there the next morning, still holding me. I want to go out in public with him, not in disguise, and act like a real couple.

His pine green hair is so soft. You wouldn't think so looking at it, but it's the softest thing I've ever touched. It slips through my fingers like liquid, and it smells amazing. I bury my head into his shoulder, and breathe him in. He holds me tightly, but he doesn't cry. Of course he doesn't.

"It isn't fair" I mutter, my voice muffled by his body, but he hears me none the less. He pats my hair. It's loose; he loves to play with my hair. He's the most comforting presence I know, as bizarre as it sounds. And he always knows when I'm upset, because he'll just show up and hold me. I'm not sappy enough to think he feels it, I'd say he follows me around. He doesn't have much else to do anymore.

I would never break down in front of anyone else, not even Al. Especially not Al. He looks up to me, I couldn't ever show him my weak side. I protected him, he needed that image while he was in that armour. So I used to cry alone.

He continued to stroke my hair and rub my back, resting his chin on the crown of my head. I tried to hide my tears from him too, in the beginning. I was so terrified that he'd laugh. But I can't hide anything from him really. He saw, and instead of making fun, he held me just like this, and I realised this was the most warm I had ever felt since my mother died.

"Envy" I whispered. He leaned back, and looked me in the eyes again. I took a shuddery breathe, suddenly afraid. "Do you... I mean, how do you feel, about me?" He tensed up. He had never gone so far. I used to say he was emotionless; they all were, incapable of feeling. But now I knew better. I rested my head back in his shoulder; I didn't want to look him in the eye if he rejected me. I was so afraid he would.

But I needed to know, because I was sick of hiding away our... relationship. And I needed his support; I needed to know that he truly... felt the same as I felt for him. But he was taking so long to answer. The tears were reappearing. But he must have understood, because I would never pressure him for no reason. He took a deep breath, finally.

"I... Edward-" he paused, biting his lip. I watched him through my hair, but remained in his shoulder, as though held by glue. He was so beautiful.

"I have never cared for anyone before" he seemed to struggle with his words. I didn't blame him. He glanced down at me, and moved the hair I was hiding behind away. "You're the only one I will ever feel for" he settled on, kissing my temple. Actions spoke louder than words for him. My heart leaped, and the tears flowed freely, this time from joy. I kissed him firmly.

"I love you too, Envy"

A/N: much thank to my beta, Kitty, because she is my angel, and she taught me that I was writing in a special way haha. It feels nice to have a beta, but I'm scared I'll need to repay her somehow!

Anyways, this is a challenge to write a one-shot for every pairing I have seen on ff. Net. Why? I was complaining about how many bizarre pairings there was on here, and I was challenged to leave my comfort zone and write about all of them... even the dreaded EdWin... Who? Can't even remember who it was... could a been anyone. But I decided I'd do it, and I started with my favourite pairing, Edvy, so I would appreciate any feedback you have for me :)


End file.
